A display device such as a television receiver includes a panel module having a display surface displaying an image on a front side thereof, a front cabinet surrounding a peripheral edge part of the panel module, and a back cabinet covering a back side of the panel module. A conventional display device has a problem that the number of assembly work processes increases because the panel module and the front cabinet are fixed by using screws.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-42537 discloses a display device for solving the above-mentioned problem. The display device according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-42537 is provided with a plurality of flexible pawl hooks protruded backward from an outer peripheral part of the front cabinet and fixes the front cabinet to the panel module by the pawl hooks.